1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface treating compositions for household items such as furniture, countertops and other hard surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to cleaner polishes which are essentially wax free, nonhomogenized emulsions suitable for use with pump and trigger spray applicators, and which exhibit uniform, nonstreaky high gloss films, as well as long lasting shine and rapid fingermark repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compositions prepared and used in various forms including pastes, solutions, lotions and creams, are known for cleaning and polishing of household items such as furniture, appliances and countertops. Such products are commonly available as pourable liquids, pump or trigger spray products or aerosols.
In recent years, emulsion cleaner polishes, including those containing a relatively high water content, have been popular primarily because of ease of use, good performance and reduced costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to formulate an oil-in-water cleaner polish which will spray from a pump, trigger or squeeze spray dispenser and will exhibit the good film characteristics of a water-in-oil cleaner polish. Water-in-oil compositions are not well suited for use in such dispensers because they result in a stream of product being dispensed instead of the desirable fine mist.
Oil-in-water compositions have traditionally been poor performers because of the tendency to streak. Hence, there has been a tradeoff between good syrayability from pump, trigger and squeeze spray applicators and the tendency to streak.
The present invention overcomes this problem by offering an oil-in-water composition which provides for uniform film deposition.
Emulsion cleaner polishes are popular and widely accepted. However, there is a trade-off between uniform film deposition and the ease of application of oil-in-water emulsions. The uneven distribution of polishing agents with oil-in-water compositions leaves a noticeable streaking on the treated surface. This is also seen in the non-uniform luster per given area of surface cleaned. These disadvantages have been overcome with the composition of the present invention.
Sutton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,871 relates to an emulsion cleaner polish for the treatment of furniture surfaces which imparts excellent gloss and cleaning properties. The emulsion contains a film former such as silicone, wax, resin, nondrying oil and mixtures thereof, a low level of hydrocarbon solvent, water, a surfactant, and an alpha olefin monomer having a carbon content of C.sub.10 to about C.sub.18. The alpha olefin, when present in fairly low amounts, strongly attacks oil borne stains without substantial detriment to the gloss characteristic of the film. Additionally, the alpha olefin contributes to the leaving characteristics of the cleaner polish when applied to the substrate.
Sutton differs from the present invention in a number of ways. First, the alpha olefin maleic anhydride polymers of the present invention have a longer carbon chain length and are polymers whereas the alpha olefins of Sutton are monomers. Furthermore, Sutton teaches that smearing is inherent and accompanies a high gloss polish, but the present invention imparts a high gloss with reduced smearing. The alpha olefin polymers of the present invention contribute to a much better finger print repair than the monomers of Sutton. Further, Sutton discloses a homogenized oil-in-water composition as opposed to the present invention.
British Pat. No. 1,541,463 presents a process for preparing a water-in-oil-in-water emulsion. The composition may be used as a fundamental form for various products emulsified as dispersions, such as cosmetics, drugs, foods and drinks.
The present invention differs from the British Patent in a number of ways. The British Patent is concerned with a cosmetic composition whereas the present invention is a cleaner polisher product. The British Patent does not disclose the use of silicones and solvents. The British Patent discloses the formation of a water-in-oil emulsion followed by dispersion in water via homogenization to make a water-in-oil-in-water product. Although the present invention discloses a two step process similar to that of the British Patent, the present invention is non-homogenized. Indeed, the present invention is preferably a one step process in which the oil phase is simply added to a water phase without homogenization. A key difference between the British Patent and the present invention is the requirement for homogenization.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,520 relates to a comestible margarine-like composition which is an oil in water emulsion made with thickeners. The present invention differs in a number of ways.
Specifically, Miller discloses homogenization whereas the present invention is preferably non-homogenized. Miller discloses a non-flowable, highly viscous plastic margarine-like consistency product whereas the present invention is a lower viscosity, flowable, even sprayable liquid. Further, Miller teaches edible thickeners such as gums and cellulosic thickeners including Avicel. Those skilled in the art will note that thickeners such as Avicel impart a dull appearance to polishing films. The present invention is concerned with non-cellulosic non-gum thickeners that are efficient suspending agents at low use levels, i.e., less than about 0.3% of thickener versus combined cellulosic thickener levels of 0.5% or more in Miller.